Open Arms I Shall Fall Into
by BonniiiiieBee
Summary: when a sexy and unavaible man known to most as mr cullen woo's the heart of the new teenager of forks high, but when her multi millionair dad finds out that she likes her teacher he tries to keep quiet but when the word gets out her whole world falls down
1. Chapter 1

**open arms, i shall fall into**

**

* * *

**

.okay i understand fully that this is very very short but it is my first fan fiction and this is just the start so i hope you like it .

* * *

The school hallways of forks high were empty,

I walked the halls the searching for a person to show me around,

but not one person was around.

one thing i didn't understand was why a multimillionaire daughter would go to a school like this.

yep thats right my dad was rich he had money everywhere, it wouldn't surprise me if her bathed in that stuff.

Lost in my thoughts i ran smack bang into a gorgeous man being as clumsy as i am i fell to the floor onto my bottom but he was just the perfect gentlemen he let out his hands allowing me help to get up.

" hello madam , are you looking for someone"

"uh -uh do you know where class 158 is i sorta got lost"

"well yes i happen to be going there"

he help m,e steadying and we began to walk in silence until he talked.

"so what is your name"

"isabella daniaelez well swan now but i used take after my stepfathers name"

he chuckled slightly and stopped talking

"so what your name then"

"well isabella , my names edward , but you will be calling me "

" - your a teacher here" - my heart froze when he said please do not tell me in my head i was thinking that ' ' is hot

"yes , i believe you are in my class, i've been waiting to meet you as much as everyone else has , i just wasn't expecting t0 meet you this way.

"well thank you but i have to um-um -uh go to the toilet"

"well Bella the ladies room is that way i will see you soon"

:yeh sure whatever"

i turned at ran for the toilet omg he is hot , it should be illegal he works here, making me horny, more horny than my past like 3 boyfriends have and i bet he could fix me way better than they ever could oh jesus Bella what the hell is wrong with you he is a teacher.

* * *

**review **

**review **

**review **

**if you like can you please review if you font can you please review i just am in desperate need to know weather this is a good story or not :D**

**xoxoxo**

**bonniiiiiebee**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay uh second chapter today well tonight anyway this chapter is a bit more sexy than the last so if you font like feel free to tell me that you prefer no sex or more sex whatever you want doest bother me okay well here we go read on...**

* * *

dear diary,

today i met the most sexy, full of flavour man in my life.

Only problem he is my teacher uh but the only thing i could think about in class today is how he would feel inside me. huh i think the whole time through class no actually im sure the whole time i was trying to estimate the size of his penis okay well i don't think i did well because i came up with a very big estimation uh curse my longing imagination.

I quickly closed my diary, locked it and hid it in my undergarments wardrobe when i came across some old friends of mine, i used these baby when i got horny, my red bra and tight red g-string ooh la la la i think i found my way to my sexy full of flavour teacher heart well pants actually.

After my mind had another imagination trip i ran down stairs for dinner.

Tonight we were having Samundari Khazana (seafood treasure ) oh how i loved being rich..

I ate in silence with my dad it wasn't an awkward silence me and charlie never had an awkward silence.

when the main meal was finished we were served with a The Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence desert , i don't know why my farther insist on buying expensive food and making paying people to make amazing looking dishes you just don't want to eat when i have a good pair of hands that can cook but lets face it, it does look nice .

My fork smashed the yummy desert and in my mouth it went.

When i was finished i shot up out of my seat and went to my farther kissed him on the cheek and told him i was going upstairs to bed.

when I got upstairs i walked to my drawer with my sexy red bra, stripped from my clothes, and put it, lied down under my sheets i grabbed my dildo from my bedside drawer, turned it on and thought about edward.

* * *

**Okay well did you like it... please take the time to review please make me happy:D**

**lotsalove**

**boniiiiebee**

anyway i should have another chapter up soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo ! I am on a roll this is the 3rd chapter tonight . Soo anyway I don't have much to say but can you please review and tell me what you think of it and what you want to be in it if you ideas that would be great.**

* * *

The Way I thought of edward Cullen was very inappropriate but what was i going to do it was his fault i though about him that way come one hello HE . IS . SEXY . and that is the truth

once i thought the only problem was him being my teacher but i soon found out the my sexy , i needing teacher is unavailable he is married to some girl named tanya, uh and those two want kids well i'm sorry tanya but when i fuck your husband he will never go back to you.

Today was friday the last day of the week witch means the last day of the week i can slowly make my move on mr, Cullen but when the weekend come his sex with his wife will come eeew. I will win.

The alarm on m clock went off telling me stop daydreaming time to get reading for school.

I opened up my wardrobe and found small shorts and a pair of tights to go underneath and a small singlet with a white cardigan and white peep toes i walked to the mirror in my room and applied make up and dark red lipstick why because edward likes red.

I got down stairs and was greeted by my farther and his servants they told me how wonderful i looked and what a darling i was then served me with a bacon and eggs with a small glass of orange juice they gave me lunch money and told me there was no need to save any of the money ha like i did anyway.

i finished my eggs and walked out towards my yellow Porsche , unlocking the doors and got in putting in my rihanna c.d and driving down the street, today was the day i would , oh fuck yeh i would seduce edward cullen.

I arrived at school half way between late and early and parked right next to the parking spot that had mr. cullen written in front of it and open the car door everyone turned to look at me some guys even gasped i was then pleased with this morning creation..

I walked towards my locker , my peep toes clicking on the ground loudly making everyone look at me i turned to my locker and unlocked it taking out my maths and bio books and clutching them to my chest so my breast were pushed up high i then closed my locker and turned walking towards my best friend alice locker.

* * *

(**bella , alice ,** Edward)

"**Alice"**

**":uh , bellsoo **"

**"uh, last night all, i could think of was hot mr cullen like i needed to get my dildo out"**

**"you know his married right "**

**"hahaha not for long once he fucks me alice he wont be going back to her"**

**"oookkkaayy sure beelsoo. whatever make you happy"**

**"shut up alice"**

**"okay but if you want to catch up with hotty you better hurry he just passed us"**

and with that i was off

**"mr . cullen i have question before class"**

he turned at looked at me

"isabella, yes what is you were going to ask me"

**"ooh that is a very nice ring, are you married"**

"is that what you were going to ask me"

**"uh no, but i forgot , seeya in class"**

i turned and bolted off after that jezz bella good move.

Edwards pov

Bella looked so sexy in that singlet shorts , tights , and her small cardigan

the way the books pushed her boobs up and made them high and very attractive

wait what am i saying i am a married man and i am trying to have kids with my wife i can be looking at bella and telling myself she sexy again what am i saying yes i can, the little voice in my mind then told me to shut up and get to class oh but then i have to face the gorgeous raft of bella n second period i walked to class thinking about bella.

The class went fast all i did was pretty much give them work and think bout Bella the bell went and then the gorgeous Bella walked back into my life.

* * *

**Okay well what do you think again please review review review review**

**:) **

**xoxoxo**

** review**

**bonniiiiiebee**


End file.
